Vegeta's Cooking!
by The.Raijinshuu
Summary: Bulla found Vegeta cooking in the Gravity Room. Trunks and Goten decied to put it up on YouTube. Not a good choice huh. Oh and What he is creating is none other than okonomiyaki the Japanese version of pizza


**Hi and I'm back and this time I'm trying a one shot! And I will try to upload more chapters for my other stories...I am pretty bad about that but anyway I got the idea from the song called Vegeta-sama no Oryouri Jigoku ~Okonomiyaki No Saki~ (Vegeta's Cooking Hell ~Okonomiyahi Volume~) The song is pretty funny oh well On with the story!**

"Mom there is something wrong with Dad!" cried Bulla.

"Why what happened?" Bulma rushed over to her 5 year old daughter.

"Daddy is cooking!" Whispered Bulla looking towards the huge kitchen.

"Wait…say that again?" Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Vegeta the stubborn Prince was cooking?

"Daddy. Is. Cooking." Repeated Bulla very slowly.

"Hahahaha that is funny! Vegeta cooking!" Bulma thought she was trying to conceal her laughter but it was just too hard.

"Bulla where is your brother?" Bulma asked not even moving her eyes away from the doorway that lead into the kitchen.

"I think he's with Goten at Goten's ho-"Bulla was interrupted by a ranting Vegeta.

"Blasted Kids! I swear I would kill them if it weren't for the woman!" Vegeta ranted under his breath.

"Vegeta would you like anything to drink dear?" Asked Bulma's mom.

"NO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Yelled Vegeta," WOMAN IS THE GRAVITY ROOM FIXED?"

"Yes it is and I even added a fridge and a stove." Bulma said before quietly laughing. Her laughter was so quiet that not even Vegeta's Saiyan hearing could hear it.

"OK Bulla ready to go spy on your father?" Asked Bulma after Vegeta walked out of the room and slammed the door to the Gravity Room.

"Yeah! Let's go mommy!" Bulla said while pulling on Bulma's hand towards the GR.

Before Bulma and Bulla got there, Trunks and Goten arrived.

"Are you sure your dad will sing? It sounds stupid to me that he would sing and all." Whispered Goten

"Of course he will! Little does he rest of my family now but he loves to cook while singing." Answered Trunks.

"Oh this will be funny! Hey your mom's coming over here Trunks!" Goten said his eyes widing, "Won't she tell Vegeta?"

"No I highly doubt it because Bulla is coming over here too. Ok let's hide our Ki so that Dad can't sense us. Hey did you bring the video recorder?" Asked Trunks.

"Yep here it is!" Goten replied waving the recorder towards Trunks.

"You idiot! Stop now he'll notice! Drop your Ki you idiot!" Trunks snarled at Goten.

"Sorry Trunks!" Goten said and he dropped his Ki.

Meanwhile inside of the GR…

"Ok no idiots are around…Can't feel any Ki! Yes that means it's time to Cook! What should I cook this time? Ah I know I'll cook Okonomiyaki (1)!" Vegeta said. Vegeta grabbed out the supplies that he thought he would need and an apron.

"Now it's time to cook!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Back out side of the Gravity Room…

"Oh my Kami! I-I-is that your dad singing?" Goten stammered.

Trunks couldn't respond he was just too shocked. Finally after a few seconds he was able to talk and he said," I think so."

"Hi boys. Has the show begun yet?" asked Bulma.

"Yep! And it is just getting good." Answered Trunks.

Inside the Gravity Room…

"Ok now chop the cabbage and carrots! Now time to carve off the skin of the carrot! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta sang. **(A.N. Yeah I the song I wanted to put in wasn't allowed so I changed up the lyrics a bit.) **Vegeta walked and grabbed some pork and a yam.

"Ah pig meat! So well glazed! But you will be used in a dish. And you the Yam putting on a tough exterior. I'll strip that skin of your right off!" Vegeta continued to sing until he was done cooking.

Back outside of the Gravity Room….

"Did you get that all on tape?" asked Goten.

"Yep! If dad ever finds out he will have us all killed!" murmured Trunks.

"Come on hurry before he comes out! We got to put this on YouTube!" Goten said.

"Right!" Answered Trunks and they both sped towards Trunks's room.

A few minutes after Trunks and Goten went to Trunks's room. Vegeta came out of the Gravity Room.

"Now time to go look at Videos!" Thought Vegeta. As soon as he turned on the computer and booted up YouTube, he saw a video that looked like him…in the gravity room….singing. And the person who put it up was no other than Trunks.

"BRAT 1 AND BRAT 2!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Oh no! He went on YouTube!" Trunks and Goten flew out the window to Goten's house to escape Vegeta.

**Yep the End...It was a quick story but it was fun writing it! Ok Reviews would be great so please review if you read!**


End file.
